Princess Jones
by snarkysweetness
Summary: A Jones family Halloween.


**Title: **Princess Jones  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating: **PG  
**Characters:** Killian, Princess Jones, & Aurora; Aurora/Killian  
**Summary:** A Jones family Halloween.  
**Warnings: **Cuteness.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes:** Happy Halloween weekend, lovelies!

"_Papa! I'm a princess!" Violet announced as she twirled in her purple dress while beaming up at him. Killian chuckled and scooped her into his arms. _

"_You're always a princess, princess," he teased as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. She giggled. _

"_Papa's beard tickles!"_

"_That's because you're papa is a stubborn pirate who refuses to shave," his majestic pirate queen snarked as she entered the room. "Come, Violet, princesses need their slippers."_

"_Down, papa!" Violet commanded._

"_As you wish." Killian set her down on her feet and she ran to Aurora happily. _

_They did not have this strange holiday in their land, or on the ship which Violet grew up, but now that they had made Storybrooke their home Aurora was insistent on embracing the traditions of this land. Killian didn't understand the point in dressing up in costumes to get free candy but Violet was thrilled for her first Halloween and if it made his princess happy…_

_Well, he was a sucker for beautiful brunette princesses with blue eyes. _

_Aurora met his eyes and gave him a smile._

_Oh right, he was a sucker those as well._

"_Come, papa!" Violet took his good hand and led him towards the door excitedly. "Granny says we can bob for apples at the diner!"_

"_Better make sure they're not poisoned," he muttered. Aurora gave him a stern look as he followed their tiny princess out the door. "What? I don't trust Regina…"_

"_Oh papa, don't worry, you can always kiss me awake!"_

"_You think I'm your true love," he asked, stunned. Violet giggled and threw herself around his leg._

"_Of course, papa, because I love you!"_

"_And your mama?"_

"_I love her, too! You can both kiss me awake!"_

_Killian picked her up and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Aurora pressed one to her other cheek and then to his._

"_I think that sounds like a fabulous plan," Aurora proclaimed. _

_He didn't know what he'd done to deserve to two lionhearted, flawless princesses who loved him but he'd never questioned it, he'd just allowed himself to be happy._

"Killian?" Aurora broke him free of his thoughts. He gazed up at her lovingly.

"Sparrow?"

"You're hogging the sofa," she whispered. He glanced down and realized he'd thrown himself on it while sulking over memories of his precious baby. He scooted over to give Aurora room and she sat down with a large bowl of popcorn. This was their Halloween tradition now: sit in front of the television while Violet went off with her friends, forgetting her parents existed.

"Stop being such a grump, Killian. She's a teenager; she's too old for you to take her trick-or-treating."

"She's still my baby," he muttered with a scowl. There had been a time when he'd hung the moon for her and now some idiot boy probably had his hand up her dress. He growled as he imagined all the ways he'd kill the spawn of that damn Swan girl and her puppet. He'd protect Violet's virtue at all costs.

"Killian," Aurora scolded. "Stop pouting. She still loves you."

"She never says it."

She rolled her eyes.

"Well, I say it every day, doesn't that count for something?"

He sighed and glanced over at her with a pout.

"Yes but you're not our daughter, it's different."

"You're hopeless," Aurora muttered with a shake of her head.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Sorry, my little bird, but…"

"You don't want her to grow up?"

"Can we steal her away to Never Land?"

Aurora shook her head. He sighed and pressed a kiss to her temple before hugging her against his chest.

"Damn," he muttered.

"Indeed." She pressed a kiss to his lips before cuddling against him while their movie began.

"You'll never leave me the way she's going to, will you?"

"Of course not, Killian; if I left you, who else would have you?"

He grumbled but knew she had a point.

Halfway through the movie about some idiot college students making a film about urban legends and getting butchered in the process Killian began to nod off. He glanced down to find 'Rora fully engaged and he stretched out before pulling her into his lap.

"Sparrow, let's go to bed, there are much more entertaining things we could be doing-" He paused as, much to his surprise, the front door opened. They both looked up as their very grown up princess dumped her things into an armchair before throwing herself onto the sofa next to them.

"What are we watching?"

"You're home," Aurora inquired.

"Yeah, Marco was afraid dad would kill him with his hook if he didn't have me home by midnight, I wonder where he got that idea." Violet shot him an evil glare and Killian smirked with a shrug.

"No, clue, love; perhaps I should give that boy more credit. He's smarted than I thought."

Aurora pinched him, hard, but said nothing.

"Would you like some popcorn? Once again your mother has left us none."

Violet tucked her feet underneath her and reached for some of the discarded Halloween candy on the coffee table.

"No, thanks.

These movies are stupid, I don't know why you watch them," she mumbled.

"Because your mother enjoys them. Now hush and watch," he commanded.

Violet rolled her eyes and stared at the screen with a frown. He sighed and cursed teenagers in general and that his daughter was now afflicted to be one.

A very violet scene began and he glanced over to find Violet hiding behind her hand. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her before pulling her against him without a word. She buried her face in his shirt until it was over and stayed at his side even after the gore was done. He pressed a kiss to the tops of both of his girls' heads with a smug smile; just because Violet was all grown up didn't mean she wasn't still his baby princess.


End file.
